Is it Such a Bad Life?
by Bokkun
Summary: Meg had always thought her life was bad and that everyone hated her. But could one person change all that? R&R
1. Chapter 1: Made sense in the end

Chapter 1: Made sense in the End

Megan Griffin was never very popular, this she was sure of. She was at the point where she thought it couldn't get any worse. Then Connie put Meg's name down for cheerleader's try-outs. Meg knew she was going to make a fool of herself, in front of most of the male students attending James Woods High (The try outs were open for people to watch, and let's face it no males going to pass that up.)

Luckily for Meg Today was Friday and the try-outs wouldn't be till next Monday, which gave her some time before the humiliation. She had told her mother that she would be going to the mall after school, and she would try to blend in like she always did.

One thing she liked about the mall was the giant fountain were one could wish with a penny. She had made the same wish every time she passed the fountain, managing to waste ten dollars' worth of money on something that wouldn't happen. Still, the thousand's time the charm, right?

"Please, let there be one person in my life who likes me." She whispered slightly, flipping a silver dollar into the fountain, yes a pit more money than one would normally _throw away_, but Meg didn't care. And it was a good thing she didn't.

Meg felt herself being pushed into the fountain; first thing to come to her mind was that a jock was being a jerk. Again. She would have kept with that if it weren't for a second splash being here. She looked to whoever had fallen in with her. It looked like a teenager, around the same age as her, wearing a fancy suit. He looked very skinny, not the kind of guy that could win a fist fight. And he had the oddest ginger hair. It was just _too _bright a colour. His eyes were brown.

After looking him over Meg decided he was just a normal teenager, who liked to dress fancy. That was till his skin turned slim green. It had just been for a second, but his skin had defiantly been green. And in that second Meg noticed his hair turned pitch black as did his eyes, as in no white or brown just black. Then he flashed back to the normal looking teenager.

Meg was going to scream, but the weird boy placed his hand over her mouth and with his other hand made a shushing sign. After that he grinned a grin so wide that his mouth looked like it hurt. He jumped up from the fountain, offering his hand to Meg. That was a first as males normally set themselves on fire to get away from her. Meg took his hand he pulled her out of the fountain, as soon as people saw her wet they laughed, but Meg didn't care she was looking at him, just wanting to know what was going on.

"Hello! If you saw that, which you must of, don't ask! Sorry about pushing you into the fountain, sometimes I can't stop myself from running into people. I'm Vash by the way! Sounds like Ash, but with a V in it!" The male now known as Vash rambled, his voice was giddy. Overly giddy.

"So, if you don't mind my asking what's your name, Cutie?" He winked at her, and she got super confused. He, a male, someone who wasn't bribed, had called her cutie. Meg was over the moon.

"I'm M-Megan g-g-Griffin, but you can call me Meg." Meg could help herself, she shuttered like crazy. He didn't laugh at her about this, his grin just widened.

"Megan? That's a pretty name, for a pretty girl~" He smirked in a flirty manner. Meg really wanted to believe what was happening but knew it was all a lie. The green skin thing? A trick of the eye. His flirting? Just another guy playing around with her feelings, for the reason of making her all ready bad life terrible. And without warning she punched him square in the cheek. He moaned in pain as she turned around and walked away. She was going to go come and just cry to herself till she felt better.

When she got home she didn't say anything to anyone that was how she got away. All she did was grab some junk food from the fringe and went upstairs to her room, she spaced out her eating, only eating when she was really hungry. When she wasn't eating she was crying.

Her life was a hell on earth. Her father hated her and normally treated her like crap, her mother kept changing sides from Peter to Meg. Chris wasn't as bad as his dad, but he was close. She was just thankful that Stewie and Brian sometimes treated her like she was a person. And then there was Connie, the evilest cheerleader ever. Meg didn't know why but Connie seemed to just enjoy tormenting Meg. And then there was every boy ever, it was very normal for a boy she tried to flirt with to set themselves on fire and jump out of windows. What was wrong with them? And the worst of them all, the guy that pretended to like her then made her do something stupid. People like that Vash just grinded her gears.

And with these bad thoughts in her head she fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

The following morning was slow, Peter didn't have work today so he slept in, as did Chris because it was a weekend. Stewie was never up earlier then 12:00PM and Brian was sleeping off a hangover. Lois and Meg were the only people awake with Lois cooking breakfast and Meg surfing the web.

It would have gone on like this for a while till everyone woke up. But someone knocked on the front door.

"Meg! Could you answer that I have things to do!" Meg heard her mother and not wanting to get into trouble so soon got up from her space on the cough. Meg turned the key and heard the clicked. She swung the door open. Who was on the other side confused her to say the least.

Vash, in a new suit purely black in colour with a red shirt and black bowtie. He had a single rose in his hand and that flirty smirk on his face. He handed her the rose, and Meg couldn't help it, this might have been a lie but it was a good lie.

It was at this point that Meg took notice of Vash's shoes. Why would anyone wear running shoes with a suit? Why?

But Meg didn't ask, it just seemed to fit this guy.

"Come with me, let's have some fun!" Vash spoke with such giddiness that Meg could see any bad intent. Meg was already dressed in her pink shirt and blue pants. She just put some shoes on and she was out the door. Vash's grin widened and he took Meg's hand and he started running, forcing Meg to run too. They ran till they got out of Spooner street, and seeing this Vash did the most annoying thing anyone could ever do.

He made a high pitched whistled with his mouth and left hand. People walking around them covered their ears it was so high pitched, but the reason for him doing this worked. A cab stopped in front of them, the two got in and Vash gave the directions. Meg didn't know where he was taking her; it was just on a different side of Quahog.

Meg's mind was racing, was this really honestly and truly a date? Or a friendly outing? And it was at that moment that Meg realised that she was in a cab with a guy she had never met before. This man seemed to have some odd way with him; he just seemed likeable for some odd reason. But still who got in a cab with a guy when you didn't even know his last name?

"So, Megan, what's your favourite book? Or Movie? Or book that got turned into a movie? Or book based on a movie?" Vash stopped talking looking at Meg waiting for her answer.

"Harry Potter for the first three, and I don't know any books based on movies."

"I love Harry Potter, such good plot work. But if you say anything about liking Twilight…" He grimaced like he was in physical pain. Meg chuckled and informed him that she didn't like the movie, and how she saw it one time and couldn't stop bashing it for a week. And the two bashed the movie all the way till the cab stopped.

"Thanks lad, it's time to go!" Vash jumped out of the cab's door, Meg followed him and Vash passed the man some money and a big tip, if Meg knew her money. The cab drove off and the two walked into the building. And that's where it got very odd. Vash had taken her to play 'Laser Quest' of all things; the two joined a group of twenty eight people that needed two more to play.

"Sure, we'll play, but I demand a third team be made, a team of myself and my good friend Megan here." Vash said to both the people and the men behind the desk. So Vash wanted to play Laser Quest with three teams, two teams with fourteen members and the last with two? Not only was he weird, he must have liked losing because two people stood no chance.

The other teams laughed and agreed. The room where they would play this game in had a first and second floor. All teams were given twenty seconds to move out.

"Come along Megan!" Vash shouted as he ran up the ramp to the second floor. Meg followed, since he was her only teammate it made sense to stick together. It was also smart to take the higher ground. Meg also came across the knowledge that Vash got way to into the game.

"Get low!" Meg ducked down as Vash shot over her head, taking two people from different teams down at once. Still it made Meg giggle. And he also made everyone with him get into the game too. Meg jumped up and shot past him.

"Hey this is war, Megan! Don't go crazy on me!"

"Damn girls have good aim…" Vash span around and saw a teenager walk off, having been hit by Meg. He twirled around again to look at her.

"You just saved my life didn't you?" He smiled at her.

"Hey don't go soft, save for when we win the war." Meg smiled back. The rules said you couldn't run well playing this game, but rules were always meant to be broken. And somehow the two ended up downstairs behind a barrier, both teams had joined together to stop Vash and Meg, but mostly Vash. That guy had amazing aiming skill.

"Listen, I'll jump in front of them and give you some time to run." classic sacrifice, Vash had greater skill then her so he could win.

"No, no man left behind. We do this…together." The two looked at each other, such emotion in their gazes.

"ATTACK!" the two shouted in unison, guns firing beams. The two managed to hit six people, from different teams too. But soon the two were shot and their packs were shut down. And the two sides didn't let up, they kept shooting constantly.

"You see? Be better than them and they use whatever they can to stop you." Vash shook his head. Timing it right when his pack came back on he shot at team blues leader if you will. And with that a chim was heard informing everyone that the game was over. All three teams made their way out, after putting their packs and guns back. They had to get back to the desk to get some paper that inform them of how well they did, it would also tell them who won the game for later bragging rights. Right now there was a big screen behind the desk that showed things like stats.

The screen read

Team Green – 4935

Team Blue – 3124

Team Red - 1654

Vash and Meg were team green. Vash and Meg hugged each other out of victory. Team blue looked proud to have come second and confused that a team of two could have gotten such a high score. Team red were going on about how bad they were.

"Dang, you parched? I'm dying." The two left laser quest and stopped outside a mall, there was a drinks machine and Vash brought two diet-cokes. He handed one to Meg and they had a cheers.

"Well I hope you had fun today, Megan." He smirked that flirty look than took her hand again, and called a cab in a normal manner. This time instead of talking about bad Vampire movies the two asked each other things.

"So what's your last name?" Meg asked, just something to know.

"Saxon. Full title Vash Saxon."

"Nice name." Meg commented.

"Thanks, Megan. Anything else you want to know?"

"Yeah, that green skin thing?" Vash chuckle at hearing the question.

"I'm an alien." He winked at her. Meg's mouth hung open and then it closed as Vash laughed, this made Meg believe that he was joking. But was he?

"So, Megan, what's your family like? Can I meet them?" Vash smiled happily. Meg wasn't sure about that.

"Sure, just don't be too weird. OK?"

"Weird, me? My gosh Megan you're so mean." Then Vash started giggling again.

"What am I going to do with you?" Meg asked but Vash didn't answer. But still the question remains, what would happen if Vash met her family. Only time will tell.

* * *

><p>And that is that. Thakns for reading, please point out any mistakes.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Family

Chapter 2: Meeting the Family

Finally after a long cab ride Vash and Meg were at the Griffin house. Along the way Meg kept asking herself what would happen if her family met Vash. Vash was crazy and besides that it was a boy who she had left the house with in the morning. Now it was 12:54, around four hours she hadn't been in the house. Then there was always the chance that no one noticed that she was gone. That was the most likely.

Meg unlooked the front door and swung the door open, and the two stepped in.

"Oh my god Meg!" Lois screeched as she ran to hug her daughter. Yes, she normally tormented Meg along with Peter, but she care about Meg much more then she really let on. It was then at that moment Lois noticed the strange boy in her living room. Odd hair and eye combination, nice suit but weird shoes to wear with a suit.

Who was he?

"Who are you?" Lois asked with an angered hint to her voice.

The boy even if he knew she was talking to him pointed to himself, waiting for Lois to nod her head.

"Vash Saxon, pleasure to meet you." He grinned, holding his hand out for a shake. Lois shook Vash's hand, then pulled away quickly. Peter, Stewie, Brian and Chris after things calmed down went back to watching TV, oh the beloved TV.

"And what were you doing with Meg?" Lois asked, the next words out of Vash's mouth would decide his future.

"Oh, I picked her up this morning and we went out and had fun for a couple of hours."

"You had _fun _with my little girl?" Lois's face was calm as it could be, but if one were to look into her eyes they'd wet themselves. But Vash was never good at reading people.

"Yeah. It was a fun outing." His grin widened. And just like that Vash was on the floor holding his burning cheek, Lois had just slapped him.

Vash winced, "God! What is wrong with the females from this planet?"

"How dare you do that with my daughter!"

"Do what? Don't you like your children having fun?" The shouting and that slap had made the four males of the house turn to watch what happened. The four laughed, Vash would be having a hard time with Lois.

"How dare you say that!" Lois went to hit him, when Meg got in her way.

"Listen, Vash didn't have any _fun_ with me. He doesn't know what you mean by _fun._" Well Meg was talking Vash looked between the two, generally lost.

"Oh, sorry about that Vash."

"No problem." Vash shook his head. Lois invited Vash to have dinner with them, which would be two hours from the current time. That gave Vash some time to get used to the family. He decided on talking with the oldest and fattest male in the house.

"So what were you doing with Meg? I mean why would anyone want to hang around with _her._"

"What do you mean? Megan's awesome!" Vash said over giddy.

"What have you been smoking!" Peter laughed, thinking Vash was joking around.

"I don't smoke? What are you saying, what's wrong with Megan?"

"Meg's awful! And why would you like her anyways? She's fat, she whines, she's all around a terrible ugly girl." Peter finished calmly. Everyone in the room had stopped talking to stare at Peter and Vash. Meg didn't cry, it was normal to hear from her father, she was just worried about what Vash would do.

"So…Let me see if I got all of this straight, Megan's bad because she's fat, she whines and she's ugly?"

"Yes you understand my speaking."

"Have you looked in the mirror? You're the fattest person in the room!"

Peter chuckled, "Oh, my dear boy. Men don't get fat, only women do."

"Denial. And the whining, personally I think I'd complain if I had to live with a guy like you."

"And whys that?"

"You're a dick, moving on. She's ugly…" Vash took a pause and looked around the room.

"Ha you can't think of a comeback because Meg really is ugly!" Meg gasped, believing Peter to be right, and it hurt to think Vash thought she was ugly.

"That's not the reason! I was just looking at Lois… and taking into account how her face and Megan's face look so alike. Meg really is Lois's child."

"Were you going with this?"

"You say Megan is ugly your calling your wife ugly." Everyone in the room gasped at once.

"Are you insulting my women?" Peter yelled standing up as he cracked his knuckles.

"No, you already did that yourself." Vash winked in a cheeky manner. Peter was speechless. Vash jumped up from where he was sitting, he looked around at the people in said room. Peter his first enemy. Lois someone he was a little scared of because of her slap. A fat teenage boy who Vash hadn't learned the name of. A dog that could walk upright and talk who was named Brian. And a one year old baby who smirked up Vash giving him thumbs up. And Megan.

Vash smiled a cheeky grin. Then his watch started ringing.

"Well I hate to leave but I got places to be. See ya!" Vash jumped over the sofa and went for the door.

"Bye Vash." Meg said as he walked.

"See you around." Vash waved then he was gone. Everything was silent for a while then Peter got up and started yelling.

"Meg, I forbid you to see that boy ever again. He's bad!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Meg ran upstairs, not crying just she wanted to get away. She knew that Peter hated her, but he was going to stand in the way of the only person that seemed to like her. Maybe that was why, he just didn't like that there was someone around to stick up for here.

Maybe it was her time to do what see wanted, and not let him control her. She would talk to Vash again. It was at this time that Meg remembered that she didn't have any way to contact him, he seemed to know where she lived but she didn't know where he lived.

And Meg's life got hard again.


End file.
